Two Shades of Park Chanyeol
by peonyblows
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang idola yang pandai terseyum ternyata memiliki muka dua yang sangat memuakkan? Jae Hee (22 tahun) bersumpah dirinya bukan penggemar EXO lagi. Kehidupannya semakin dramatis ketika ia menolong seorang nenek yang hampir sekarat. Sialnya, orang yang ia tolong itu adalah nenek salah satu anggota EXO. Lalu kisahnya berlanjut menjadi sangat dramatis


**Two Shades of Park Chanyeol**

_Part 1_

Semua orang serta kilatan lampu menunggu Yoon Jae Hee melewati karpet merah. Pasalnya gadis yang menginjak usia 22 tahun itu tengah digandrungi seluruh warga korea, terutama kaum lelaki. Memiliki wajah bak super model serta suara yang bisa dikatakan sejajar dengan _Madonna_, membuat namanya semakin melambung di dunia hiburan Korea. Malam itu, ditengah akhir bulan Desember dimana banyak stasiun TV yang mengadakan berbagai penghargaan bergengsi, Jae Hee diundang untuk mendapatkan penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya. Menjadi penyanyi wanita pendatang baru terbaik. Sebuah gelar baru yang akan menemani langkah panjangnya di dunia hiburan.

Yoon Jae Hee turun dari limosin tepat di depan karpet merah. Kilatan kamera serta ratusan pasang mata melihatnya dari kejauhan. Mengenakan mantel bulu serta dress cantik yang sangat elegan membuat siapapun tak henti untuk memandangnya. Jae Hee berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menyebrangi kilauan pasang mata, tak lupa ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan memamerkan senyum andalan.

Jae Hee berhenti di samping sebuah ikon stasiun TV untuk menerima beberapa pertanyaan dari wartawan. Di mulai dengan pertanyaan remeh seperti _'Tema gaun apa yang tengah kau pakai saat ini?' 'Bagaimana pendapatmu seteah mendapat penghargaan?' _hingga _'Berapa lama kau berdandan?'. _Semua dijawabnya dengan satu tarikan napas. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat air liur dalam mulutnya serasa kering. _'Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan musisi Park Chanyeol?'_

Jae Hee merasa disiram satu kaleng penuh air. Sialnya ia tertangkap dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin ia ungkap. Ia mengenakan kacamata nya kembali lalu mencoba menarik napas panjang. "Dari mana aku harus memulai? Baiklah, beberapa waktu ini aku disibukkan dengan jadwal promosi lagu baruku. Namun seiring dengan itu, muncul berbagai gosip yang beredar mengenai hubungan spesialku dengan musisi Park Chanyeol. Banyak wartawan dari berbagai media berlomba-lomba untuk menggali informasi dariku perihal masalah ini. Meski aku sedikit terusik, mengingat pada saat ini aku tengah fokus pada jadwal promosiku tetapi aku harus tetap memberikan kejelasan tentang masalah ini. Bahwa benar aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Chanyeol."

Puluhan wartawan di depannya berteriak girang. Mereka membanjiri Jae Hee dengan kilatan kamera, serta mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Jae Hee merasa bibirnya sudah kering, ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebelum berpose terakhir kali. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menjulurkan lidah, mempraktekan gaya seorang _lady rocker _kebanyakan. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan karpet merah.

"Apa sebagai seorang artis gayanya tidak memalukan?"

"MWO!"

Jae Hee tersadar. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah berantakan. Kakak perempuan serta adik laki-lakinya mengawasi tingkah saudarinya itu dengan heran. "Pukul berapa hingga kau masih bergelung dengan selimutmu. Cepat pergi beli sayur dan buah. Aku harus memasak untuk makan siang."

Na Mi −kakaknya− meninggalkan Jae Hee yang masih terkantuk sedangkan Jae Bum adiknya yang masih berumur delapan tahun tertawa sinis melihat kakak perempuannya itu terlihat bodoh. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Jae Hee masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami. Ia segera bangkit lalu menghadap cermin. Terlihat bayangan seorang gadis acak-acakan, dengan rambut kusut serta wajah bangun tidurnya yang selalu menjijikkan. Jae Hee menepuk pipinya tetapi tak ada yang terjadi dengan dunia yang dipijaknya. Kilatan kamera serta serbuan wartawan yang ada disekelingnya lenyap tanpa ada bekas. Serta gaun mewah yang menempel di tubuhnya digantikan dengan setelan gaun tidur berwarna _pink_ kusam. Ia ingin menjerit saat itu juga.

"Ah, tunggu. Hubunganku dengan Park Chanyeol bukan mimpi kan?"

Jae Hee berjalan menuju pasar terdekat. Na Mi menyuruhnya membeli lobak, wortel serta sawi untuk persediaan kimchi. Beberaa sosis dan roti serta _hotteok _untuk Jae Bum. Saat ia melewati kedai di samping pasar, dimana ada sebuah televisi kecil di samping meja kasir, benda itu bersinar dan menampilkan wajah yang sangat familiar. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar kata "vakum untuk beberapa saat…" sebelum pintu tertutup dan meredam suaranya lagi. Tetapi ia bisa menangkap jelas sosok yang sedang di beritakan dalam acara tersebut. EXO, grup kegemarannya.

Jae Hee bergegas memasuki kedai itu. Ia mendekat kearah televisi dan membuat paman penjaga kasir terperanjat. Wajah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun serta si imut Baekhyun memantul di kedua bola mata Jae Hee. Ia begitu terpesona dengan grup beranggotakan 4 orang tersebut. Saat si pembawa berita mengatakan bahwa grup itu tengah mempersiapkan waktu untuk vakum, bibir Jae Hee mengkerut seiring dengan matinya TV di kedai. "Yak! Siapa yang mematikan TV nya?" Jae Hee berteriak dan ia baru sadar jika ia tak sedang berada di rumah. Seluruh pengunjung kedai menatapnya dengan pandangan gusar. Paman penjaga kasir lalu memotong, "Maaf Nona, kedai kami bukan tempat untuk bergosip."

Wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus, pengunjung di kedai itu hampir semuanya laki-laki paruh baya. Untung mereka tidak mengomel tentang selera musiknya, Jae Hee menunduk meminta maaf dan bergegas pergi. Di sepanjang jalan ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mengutuk si otak bebal yang selalu tanggap jika ke empat pria itu muncul di manapun. Di bosur, TV, koran, majalah sampai di pamflet dekat stasiun. Pesona boy grup itu tengah naik daun dan ia mengukuhkan diri untuk menjadi penggemarnya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Berawal saat ia kebingungan mencari pasangan yang akan ia ajak datang ke pesta dansa sekolah. Cowok idamannya tentu saja pergi dengan wanita lain, beberapa cowok yang berwajah tampan sudah terlebih dulu membuat janji. Ia mengalami banyak penolakan waktu itu, hingga hanya ada satu pilihan terakhir. Gun Pyo, si kutu buku yang bahkan jarang bergaul dengan siapapun. Jae Hee harus mengumpulkan niat dan keberanian ekstra. Ia lebih suka bergandengan tangan dengan cowok culun ketimbang datang pada acara pesta dansa sendirian. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Sehari sebelum pesta dansa, Jae Hee mendatangi rumah Gun Pyo yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Setelah bertemu dengan Gun Pyo, Jae Hee tak langsung menodong cowok itu untuk datang ke pesta dansa bersamanya. Jae Hee terlebih dahulu berbincang dengannya. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah majalah tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Sambil menunggu Gun Pyo membuat minuman, Jae Hee membaca headline majalah tersebut. 'BAHKAN COWOK TAMPAN BELUM MEMILIKI PASANGAN. EXO MENGAKU JIKA FANS ADALAH PACARNYA.'

"Ya Tuhan!" Gerutunya. Matanya membelalak membaca berita di majalah tersebut. Bagaimana seorang artis tampan memutuskan untuk melajang demi para penggemarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Gun Pyo datang membawa cokelat panas. "Gun Pyo, milik siapa majalah ini?"

Gun Pyo melirik dengan sudut matanya, "Milik adikku. Ia penggemar berat EXO."

"EXO?"

Sebelum sempat Gun Pyo menjawab pertanyaan Jae Hee, gadis itu malah tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku akan meminjam majalahnya. Juga bilang pada adikmu aku meminjam EXO nya. Terima kasih!"

Jae Hee melompat girang seperti anak kecil sehabis makan es krim. Ia berteriak tak karuan sepanjang jalan, ia terus memandangi ke empat wajah yang ada dalam genggamanannya. "Bahkan lelaki tampan pun masih melajang. Kenapa wanita cantik tidak? Hemm senangnya." Jae terus tersenyum sambil memandangi majalah itu. Ujung telunjuknya berputar diantara ke empat wajah yang baru di kenalnya. "Siapa ya? Siapa yang akan ku jadikan pasangan?"

"DIA!" Jae Hee berteriak dengan menunjuk salah satu lelaki paling tinggi di foto itu. "Chan…" katanya dengan mendekatkan wajah kearah tulisan kecil-kecil di samping foto. "Chanyeol?"

Jae Hee bergidik mengingat betapa gilanya waktu itu saat ia sendirian menghadiri pesta dansa. Saat semua temannya menggandeng tangan kekasih dan tertawa, ia malah menggenggap sebuah majalah dan tersenyum riang. Saat mereka menatapnya Jae Hee malah memamerkan headline majalah yang malah membuat seluruh temannya tertawa. Lalu pesta dansanya berakhir dengan sangat mengerikan, pulang sebelum acara berakhir karena tidak tahan dengan cemoohan teman-temannya. Bahkan ia sempat berganti nama demi menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Teriak Jae Hee terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbagai sayuran telah siap di kantung belanjanya. Kini ia tengah menikmati es krim sambil duduk di depan toko kelontong kecil. Ia mengawasi betapa masa mudanya berlalu begitu cepat. Ia melihat baju yang ia pakai lalu menghembuskan napas. Meski banyak kenangan SMA yang buruk tetapi ia masih merindukan masa itu. Dimana ia hanya disibukkan dengan belajar dan bermain. Mengenal cinta pertamanya, tertawa dengan teman-teman dan segalanya. Sekarang semuanya telah berganti, Jae Hee tumbuh sebagai mahasiswa jurusan teater dan seni di Seoul. Hidupnya hanya di penuhi dengan tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Telapak tangan Jae Hee terasa dingin, ia baru sadar jika es krim nya meleleh dan menetes di tangannya. Ia segera mencari tisu dan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor itu. Sepasang siswi dengan seragam sekolah melintas didepannya. Mereka berbicara berbagai hal kemudian tertawa. Satu diantaranya berbicara dengan menghadap layar ponsel. Saat berada di depan Jae Hee, siswi yang sedang menatap layar ponsel itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan girang. "Tunggu!" sergah Jae Hee. Kedua siswi itu berhenti kemudian menatap Jae Hee dengan bingung. "Maaf, apakah eonni memanggil kami?" mereka bertanya berbarengan.

Jae Hee lantas membuang es krimnya yang separuh leleh. Es krim itu jatuh dan tumpah lalu terinjak oleh sepatu Jae Hee sendiri. Jae Hee menghampiri kedua siswi itu dengan tatapan menantang, seolah dirinya akan menantang berkelahi. Kedua siswi itu semakin heran dengan kelakuan Jae Hee, hingga Jae Hee mulai dekat mereka tak melepaskan kontak mata. "Ulangi perkataanmu barusan." Perintahnya.

"Ne?" salah seorang dari mereka terkejut lalu saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka di penuhi dengan ketidaktahuan seolah mereka ingin mengatakan apa yang diinginkan wanita gila ini. "Maaf, eonni. Apa kita menyinggung eonni?" seketika Jae Hee menggelengkan kepala. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Bukan. Aku ingin kau mengulangi kata-katamu tentang fansigning." Ucap Jae Hee dengan penuh keyakinan. Kedua siswi itu tampak lega namun juga ingin tertawa. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan sebuah berita dari situs online tentang acara fansigning.

"Ini adalah fansigning terakhir sebelum mereka vakum. Di Gangnam pukul 3. Kenapa eonni tidak bilang dari tadi jika eonni menyukai EXO. Setidaknya kami tidak berpikir aneh-aneh tentang eonni." Kata salah satunya. Terlihat keduanya menahan cekikikan.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku gila. Huh? Tapi terima kasih informasinya. Tetapi apakah benar mereka akan vakum?" Tanya Jae Hee dengan ekspresi memelas.

Siswi pemegang ponsel menjelaskan dengan lembut serta penuh perasaan dengan Jae Hee. "Benar. Mereka berniat untuk vakum dan kembali entah kapan. Mereka butuh masa istirahat dan akan kembali dengan album baru. Tetapi kapannya masih belum di tentukan. Kita harus sabar menunggu, eonni." Jelasnya. Tanpa sopa ia menepuk bahu Jae Heed an berpura-pura menghapus air mata. Si teman juga ikut berpartisi pasi. Ia juga berpura-pura mengusap air mata. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa bias eonnie?" tanyanya.

Pipi Jae Hee merona, ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Aku tidak yakin dia yang tertampan diantara mereka. Tetapi aku suka Chanyeol."

"Yakk! Kenapa eonnie suka Chanyeol kami? Aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol disukai wanita tua." Teriak siswi berponsel. Mereka berdua segeraa meninggalkan Jae Hee dengan wajah masam. Bahkan Jae Hee sendiri tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan balasan seperti itu.

"Apa salahnya menyukai pria. Apa mukaku terlalu tua? Aku masih 22 tahun. Aissh!" Jae Hee tak kalah marah.

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi menjadi pacarnya hah? Lihat saja nanti." Tambahnya. Lalu ia melihat arloji di tangannya. Saat itu masih pukul satu dan itu artinya masih ada dua jam lagi untuk bersiap menghadiri fansigning.

Jae Hee tiba di rumah tepat saat Na Mi memasak dan bersiap mengamuk. Saat Jae Hee memasuk dapur, Na Mi langsung menyemburnya dengan berbagai omelan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu belanja selama ini!"

Jae Hee dan Jae Bum yang duduk di meja makan seolah membeku. Tidak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata saat Na Mi marah. "Maaf, tadi aku kehabisan uang dan berjalan kaki." Katanya Diserahkannya kantung belanja itu pada Na Mi lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam lemarinya hanya ada beberapa gaun cantik yang jarang ia pakai. Biasanya ia hanya memakai di acara tertentu seperti pesta dan liburan. Tetapi sekarang deretan gaun itu telah berserakan diatas kasur. Ia terus mengamati satu persatu gaun itu. Lalu ia mengambil satu yang berwarna merah marun. Gaun selutut itu hanya cocok untuk pesta malam hari, lalu ia membuangnya. Gaun dengan dot berwarna kuning yang sederhana. Namun saat melihat cermin ia malah mencibir. "Bahkan aku lebih terlihat seperti murid SMP."

Lalu pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun selutut berwarna krem. Tak ada hiasan lain selain mutiara imitasi yang menghiasi sepanjang garis leher. Lalu ia memasukkan satu album EXO ke dalam tas tangannya. Saat melihat arloji ia sadar bahwa ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk tiba di tempat acara. Ia teringat sesuatu saat sudah menuruni tangga, lalu ia kembali untuk mengambil sebuah benda di dalam kamarnya. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hadiah untuk Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol aku datang!" serunya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Tenda putih besar didirikan di tengah lautan manusia. Di sepanjang jalan dekat tenda itu di pasang banner besar bergambar EXO. Sambil menunggu giliran, banyak dari mereka berfoto di depan banner itu. Namun Jae Hee tak berniat mengambil satu foto pun. Toh, ia kesini sendiri, tak ada yang mau dimintainya tolong disaat seperti ini. Akhirnya ia mengikuti antrian untuk mendapat tanda tangan.

Antrian tak kunjung berkurang. Jumlah fans yang datang selalu bertambah seiring dengan waktu. Jae Hee yang merasa kakinya sudah setebal kayu merasa kelelahan. "Tolong beri tahu aku. Kapan antrian ini akan berakhir." Teriaknya sambil memegangi perut. Kelakuannya dilihat oleh salah satu staff. Staff itu lalu menghampiri Jae Hee. "Apa kau sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak baik?"

Jae Hee yang terkejut saat seorang staff datang kepadanya tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas. Ia tak bisa berfikir apapun, ia mengatakan ya dengan terbata lalu staff itu memotong antrian dan memberikannya jalan. Puluhan fans lain memandang Jae Hee dengan mencibir, bagaimana bisa wanita itu mendapat perlakuan istimewa hanya dengan akting bodohnya. Namun gelagat Jae Hee malah membuatnya mendapat giliran tanda tangan. Ia semakin berada di dekat EXO.

"Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chan…. Chanyeol!" katanya pelan. Seluruh member sedang sibuk menandatangani album. Jae Hee masih belu mendekat. Ia masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap EXO secara langsung. Selama ini belum pernah ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, meskipun ia telah ikut acara seperti ini beberapaka kali. Pasti ia kehabisan giliran sehingga ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. Untuk fans seperti dirinya, berharap keberuntungan adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan.

Jae Hee membuka album yang ia bawa tepat pada foto Baekhyun. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun da memintanya menanda tangani foto itu. Baekhyun dengan senyum polosnya mengangkat tangan berniat untuk mengajak Jae Hee _high-five, _namun Jae Hee malah menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun akhirnya menurunkan tangan. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Ne? Oh, Yoon Jae Hee." Balasnya terbata. Baekhyun menulis nama Jae Hee dengan apik di sebelah fotonya lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan yang cukup besar. Ia mengembalikan album itu pada Jae Hee lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Beranjak ke Kyungsoo ia malah seperti robot. Jalannya sangat kaku dan terseok-seok. Apakah ini yang namanya demam fans. Oh, tidak. Seharusnya fobia seperti itu tidak datang saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo menyambut Jae Hee dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan. Jae Hee juga melempar senyum namun terlalu kaku untuk dikatakan sebagai senyuman. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yoon Jae Hee!" kali ini Jae Hee berkata lebih mantap. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat terkikik saat Jae Hee menyebutkan namanya. Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan, Kyungsoo mengatakan "Terima Kasih, Noona." Jae Hee lantas melafalkan kalimat itu sepanjang langkahnya mendekati Sehun.

Sehun adalah sosok yang paling dingin diantara mereka berempat. Sejauh yang Jae Hee ketahui, pemuda itu lebih banyak melakukan latihan sendiri ketimbang bersama grup. Posisinya sebagai salah satu main dancer membuatnya sering belajar skill dance sendiri ketimbang yang lain. Jae Hee sedikit ragu bagaimana ia akan memulai rangkaian tanda tangannya pada Sehun. Saat melihat Jae Hee, wajah anggota termuda itu berubah ceria. "Noona!" Sehun berteriak kegirangan.

"Noona?" Jae Hee bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih telah membeli album kami. Apa kau senang? Lagu apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Sehun sambil menorehkan tanda tangan. Jae Hee tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Di dalam kepalanya hanya terngiang kata 'Noona' apakah ia terlihat setua itu bahkan di mata Sehun. Seharusnya mereka seumuran.

"Ah. Siapa nama noona?"

"Ne? Yoon Jae Hee."

"Oh, Yoon Jae Hee. Nama yang cantik. Sampai bertemu lagi." Sehun mengangkat tangan dan melakukan high-five canggung dengan Jae Hee. Lalu Jaee mencoba mengulas senyum. Lalu ia berkata. "Oh ya, kita seumuran. Tolong panggil Jae Hee saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan ku panggil Jae Hee saja jika kita bertemu kembali. Kita harus bertemu kembali." Ucap Sehun dengan girang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada fans yang ada di depanya.

Kini tiba saatnya untuk meminta tanda tangan pada Chanyeol. Member yang paling ia suka. Saat berjalan, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Ia mengambil hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Tangannya bergetar saat mengambil benda itu.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat berkilau dari kejauhan. Deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi mebuat siapapun terpana. Terlebih wajahnya yang tampan, Jae Hee bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan cowok itu jika suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi pacarnya.

Jae Hee disamput dengan senyuman khas Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama lagu mereka yang di putar. Sebenarnya itu hiburan untuk Jae Hee agar ia tak terlalu tegang, namun sinyal yang ia terima malah membuatnya semakin gemetar. "Chanyeol Oppa, kau sangat tampan."

Jae Hee mengulurkan album dengan malu-malu. Ia tahu kata-kata pertamanya terdengar bodoh tetapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tampil tenang. Chanyeol terkejut saat ia memandangi foto di dalam album. Dalam foto itu terlihat Chanyeol sedang memegang tongkat baseball dengan membelakangi kamera sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Kebanyakan fans memilih foto member yang paling bagus. Tetapi Jae Hee justru membuka foto yang salah. "Bisakah aku menandatangani yang lain?" pinta Chanyeol.

Jae Heesibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mengindahkan permintaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan takjub. Tak mau ambil pusing, Chanyeol segera menandatangani fotonya yang sedikit tak disukainya. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

Tangan Jae Hee terulur untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Chanyeol. Rubik itu tampak mencolok di tangan Jae Hee. Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut segera menampik rubik tersebut hingga terjatuh. Semua saksi yang melihat termasuk Jae Hee sangat tidak menyangka ekspresi Chanyeol akan seperti itu. Semua member menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau memberikanku benda ini? Apa kau tak bisa memberikan benda lain? Hah!" teriak Chanyeol.

Sehun spontan merangkaul bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan muka geram tetap memandangi Jae Hee. Jae Hee sendiri yang merasa tersudut tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tangannya bergetar dan gemuruh di dadanya tak bisa berhenti. "Apa.. yang ku lakukan?" isaknya dalam hati.

"Kau ini fans ku atau haters ku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan air muka dingin.

Yang paling terluka saat itu adalah Jae Hee. Harapannya kini hancur. Pertemuan pertama yang seharusnya di hiasi dengan senyuman dan hati berdebar malah berubah dengan tatapn sinis dan makian. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai meleleh. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, setidaknya ia bisa merenung siapakah diantara mereka yang merusak pertemuan pertama.


End file.
